


Lost Ones

by xIgniteTheLightx



Series: The Purge [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts AU, Mystery, Perilous Situations, Soulmate AU, There's A Massive Labyrinth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIgniteTheLightx/pseuds/xIgniteTheLightx
Summary: They don't know what's happening, just that it's really, really bad.After the disappearance of their father and sister, Alex Danvers and Sara Lance are on a mission to unveil the truth regarding the mysterious entity known as "The Purge" they believe is responsible for their disappearance. Unfortunately for them they have barely scratched the surface of what is happening to the wizarding world and there might not be enough time to stop it.With nothing but each other, the mysterious new Hufflepuff from Ilvermorny, the by-the-books Ravenclaw prefect, and a set of surprisingly helpful journals, can they discover the true identity of "The Purge" or will they be destined to fail like all those before them.





	1. Losing Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically, getting a full time job has actually given me more time to write. Working 3 PM to Midnight gives you a lot of free time apparently.
> 
> So it's been about a month since I first started talking about this story on Tumblr and after a great deal of plotting I'm ready to begin working on this series. It's in three parts, the first being "Lost Ones". The final two instalments will be called "Finding Home" and "The Purge" respectively and will cover the main character's fifth, sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts.
> 
> There is a lot of stuff preplanned for the main plot of this story, so I do know where it's going, however I'm more than happy to take other people's idea's into consideration (I can't think of everything myself).
> 
> In the meantime I hope you enjoy the first chapter of "Lost Ones".

  **Aurors Still Missing After Four Months; Ministry Calls Off Search**

_The search for missing Ministry Aurors, Jeremiah Danvers and Laurel Lance, was officially called off this morning after four months of fruitless attempts to find them. A Ministry spokesperson said that they regret having to close the case, but that they can no longer devote resources to what is “most likely a futile effort at this point.”_

_Both families have asked the public to allow them time to grieve for their loved ones in peace._

Alex let out a violent huff, throwing the crumpled copy of the Daily Prophet across the room and watched it land with a soft thud.

“Damn it!” Alex curled her arms around her legs and fought the urge to just punch something. Or cry. Or both at the same time. She didn’t really think twice before she flung herself out of bed, her feet padded lightly against the maroon carpet as she made her way over to the little owl perch next to her window. Her small horned owl hooted at her gently as she woke up from her nap. “Hey Lady B,” Alex reached out a hand and ran it over the owl’s soft feathers.

Alex grabbed her quill and a pot of ink from her school supplies drawer she kept underneath Lady B’s perch and took them over to her desk. She tore off several inches of parchment from the roll -which she kept well stocked next to her cauldron- and began to furiously scribble across it. The words were barely legible to most but she knew that even at her worst the recipient could manage to make sense of her handwriting.

Alex signed the letter -which was ironically the most legible part of it- before she headed back over to her owl, the letter folded sloppily in her hands as she crushed it between her fingers.

“You mind taking a letter across town for me? I’m sure Merlin would like to see you,” Alex swore she saw the tiny owl perk up at the mere mention of the snowy owl. “Sara’s probably already up by now. You know she’ll give you a treat while you’re there, she likes spoiling you.”

Lady B -because Alex refused to call her Lady Babadook no matter how much her sister begged- hooted her agreement, holding her skinny leg out for Alex to attach the letter to.

Alex stood there and waited for several seconds after she left, watching until the owl become a tiny speck in the distance, before melting back into her room. She made her way over to her closet and pulled out a jumper without much thought, pulling the deep blue material on over her head while she grabbed a pair of sleek black slacks off her bed.

She tugged them on even as she hobbled her way into the hall, her mask slipped on without her consent as she slammed into her sister’s bedroom door, tripping over her half-on pants leg.

“Ouch, shit. Kara, are you awake?” Alex forcibly shook her leg the rest of the way through her pants leg, her eyes watering as she fought against the pain blossoming in her big toe.

“Yarh,” came the distorted reply and Alex had to make an effort not to roll her eyes.

“Get up, I’m gonna make breakfast and if you aren’t there I’ll eat all of it myself,” Alex threw the empty threat at her little sister, earning her a distressed moan from behind the door.

Alex smirked, knowing she’d won as she stumbled off down the hallway. She peeked into her mom’s room as she passed it. She was gone. A small part of her held out hope that she’d be downstairs making breakfast but it was shattered as she entered the empty kitchen.

She tugged her wand out of her pocket and took a moment to feel glad she’d grabbed the pair of slacks with her wand in her. She flicked the ebony wand at the fridge and watched as it slowly swung open, a parade of eggs and bacon making their way over to the stove where the frying pan was preheating. Alex jabbed at the cupboard as she passed it and a couple of english muffins shot out of it and into the toaster. Alex started the espresso machine for herself -magic could never get it right- and let out a soft hum as the jug of orange juice floated in front of her face, missing her nose by an inch.

Before she had a chance to pour her drink there was a gentle tapping on the dining room window. Alex peeked around the corner and was relieved to see Merlin’s massive form covering half the window. She strode across the room and slowly opened the left pane. She held out her arm for Merlin to land out and quickly brought him inside the house, tugging the letter off his leg as she did so.

“Thanks. Let me grab… here you go,” Alex plucked a small piece of fatty bacon out of the skillet and fed it to him. “Rest for a moment and I’ll send you back.”

Alex sat down at the table, trusting in her magic to handle making her food, and read over the short letter.

 

_Hey Alex,_

_Yeah, I definitely saw it. Dad’s pissed. Feels like everything’s falling apart again and there’s nothing I can do about it… it really sucks._

_Dad offered to take you and Kara with us to Diagon Alley. We’re going this morning after my letter gets here and he said we could stop by on our way over and pick you up._

_I saw that there are these new beaters bats while I was window shopping I’m definitely getting. They have a gripping charm on them to keep you from dropping it when you make contact with a bludger (and some spell that’ll help keep it from tearing your arm off because of the force). Plus they’re a little heavier so they’ll pack a better punch. Dad said we could both get one so we’ll be the best beaters at Hogwarts._

_Love ya and see you in a little bit,_  
_Sara_

_PS: You’re coming with us. It's not up for debate._

 

Alex let a soft smile flit across her face.

Quentin Lance had been an unspoken miracle over the past four months.

Unlike her mother -who had buried herself so deep in her work Alex had only seen her a handful of times since the first week- Quentin Lance had become almost clingy with Sara, clearly trying his best to cope by taking care of the only family he had left. He’d started spending less time at work and more time trying to get closer to his younger daughter. That ended up transferring over to Alex and Kara after he discovered their mom’s less-than-nurturing coping mechanisms after Jeremiah’s disappearance.

Alex set the letter down on the table just as Kara appeared around the corner, her blonde hair a wild mane around her head as her tired, desperate eyes searching the room with an almost ravenous hunger. Alex laughed.

“Relax, I haven’t even finished cooking it yet,” Alex patted the seat next to her. “Sit down and have some juice,” Kara deflated. Her body relaxing instantly even as she launched herself into the chair next to Alex.

“Meanie,” she stuck her tongue out at Alex as she reached for the orange juice.

“I know, I’m so terrible. Making you wake up,” Alex teased her, gently poking the younger girl’s side. “Sara wrote, she said that Quentin wants to take us shopping for our school supplies today, our owls should be coming in pretty soon.”

Kara perked up almost instantly at the mention of their owls. The newly minted third year had been excited all summer to get to start taking her elective classes. Alex was fairly certain she was just excited their mom wouldn’t have an excuse to avoid them. It was a difficult thing to do when your kids were also your students.

“I can’t wait to take Care of Magical Creatures with Eliza! Do you think she’ll let us pet a dragon!” Kara spilled a little juice as she bounced in her chair. Alex chuckled.

“She has a trip to the dragon hatchery during her 7th Year course. So, if you stick it out for five years… yes.”

Kara pouted at her and Alex simply rolled her eyes at the younger girl.

“How are you feeling about your OWLS? You’re taking nine of them this year, right?”

“Yeah, I’m just going to have to start studying for them early. Between that and Quidditch my school year’s pretty packed,” and panicking about what had happened to her dad. Though she’d never admit to the last one. Someone needed to stay strong.

“Whoever thought it was a good idea to give you and Lucy bats to hit things with to release stress was either a genius or an idiot,” Kara shook her head with a grin. “Actually add Sara to that too. You three have scared multiple people off the other two teams with your antics and I’m not sure if I should be impressed or concerned.”

“Oh really? What spots are Hufflepuff going to be needing filled this year?” Alex asked, her interest piqued. It felt like one of the first times all summer she’d gotten to have a normal conversation with Kara.

“We’ll need a new seeker and a new chaser. Vas will probably be getting the chaser position, they’re too good not to. But we honestly have no clue who’s going to be the new seeker. There isn’t anyone interested in the spot who’d be any good at it that we’ve seen but… maybe someon- Food!”

Alex laughed as Kara grabbed the plate of sizzling bacon out of the air and started to pile it onto her plate. Alex went ahead and filled her plate up with eggs before trading with her sister.

“We actually need a new keeper. I know who I want to get it but, I’m not sure the team captain will agree to it. He’s already intimidated by having so many strong females out of the pitch, I’m not sure his pride could take another one.”

“Maxwell Lord? Intimidated by powerful women? Who’d have thought?” Kara laughed slightly. “Honestly though, I really want to know how he ended up in Ravenclaw, like he’s such a Slytherin, through and through. So who-”

“Oh, um. Ava. You remember her? Blonde, super tall and pretty quiet? She’s the best in my year at transformation? Turns out she’s actually a really good keeper. Sara, Lucy and I were messing around after the season ended and she offered to fill in as the fourth person so we’d have even teams.”

“The name sounds familiar. Wasn’t she was one who was working on the transformation spells for Vas? Like the gender-related ones?” Kara whispered the last part as if there was anyone else around to actually hear her.

“Yeah, that’s her. Super helpful but doesn’t really get noticed,” Alex shrugged, swallowing a burning mouthful of eggs. “She’s pretty nice though most of the time, little bit competitive but we could use that on the team.”

Kara nodded along, stuffing her face with food as she went. Alex could see the wheels in her sister’s brain turning, mulling over Alex’s team’s composition and trying to figure out if there were any notable weaknesses in the lineup. It was one of the things that Alex loved about her sister. How she could somehow manage to pull off this super innocent and (at times) somewhat unintelligent persona while still being one of the smartest people she knew. Alex sometimes wished she could do that. If only to stop her classmates from constantly trying to get her to do their homework.

But unlike her sister, who was the family’s first ever Hufflepuff, Alex was sorted into Ravenclaw, and as such was unable to easily hide her intelligence. She’d been quite surprised her first year when she wasn’t sorted into Slytherin. Her father’d been in Slytherin and she’d been told her entire childhood she was basically a miniature version of him so it made sense to her. Only when she finally put the Sorting Hat on it had chuckled good-naturedly at her and informed her that she was much better suited for Ravenclaw.

“Here, I’ll go put the dishes away if you want to write Sara back,” Kara offered, causing Alex to raise an eyebrow at her little sister.

“You hate doing the dishes.”

“I’m excited I’m getting my letter, don’t judge me,” Kara stuck her tongue out at Alex as she reached for her empty plate. “You’re the one who told me I should do something if I’m excited and waiting for something to happen to help the time pass faster.”

“I did,” Alex conceded. “Though normally people are only super excited for their letter their first year.”

“The sooner I get my letter the sooner I can see my schedule and the sooner I can find out when I have classes with my friends.”

“You’re friends with like… half your class… you have multiple friends in every class you take,” Alex commented as she grabbed a quill and some parchment from the desk in the living room so she could write Sara.

“Yeah, but you know I mean James, Winn, and Lena. They’re the important ones,” Kara shrugged as Alex laughed.

“I’m sure your fan club will be devastated,” she teased and Kara groaned loudly from the kitchen.

“Please don’t remind me.”

Alex chuckled. Kara had made it onto the Hufflepuff Quidditch team the previous year, making her the youngest keeper the house had ever seen. The first and second years had promptly created a fan club for her, much to Kara’s embarrassment.

“Merlin! Can you come here?” Alex called. Almost immediately there was the sounds of flapping wings from above and Merlin shot into the room with a hoot. “Thanks, boy, mind taking this back to Sara for me?” Alex tied the short note to Merlin’s leg and watched as the large bird shot out the window. Alex began to pivot to continue her conversation with her sister when a pair of tawny owls appeared outside the window, massive twin envelopes clutched between their beaks.

“Owls!” Kara shot past her to the window, barely giving the poor Strigiformes a chance to unclutch their beaks before tearing the letters out of them. She tossed Alex’s letter onto the table with a thunk before tearing into her own, leaving the shopping list on the table in favor of looking over her class schedule. “Alex, I have potions with Lena! I’m gonna do great in it now!”

“You had an “E” in potions last year, you did fine,” Alex rolled her eyes and drug her letter over to her side of the table.

“I only got an “E” because Professor M’orzz tutored me for a week straight so I could pass the final. I was failing before that,” Kara pointed out. “I’m still not sure how that translated into an “E” but I wasn’t going to complain.”

Alex knew how it worked, she was one of the students that had helped set up the proficiency-based grading system the year before, and she’d been amazed by how well it was working. Not to say that there hadn’t been issues, but so far grades had greatly improved and students were a lot less stressed around finals, which was a nice change from her first three years at Hogwarts. The only downside was that there was no way to make OWLS or NEWTS proficiency-based, which meant she still had to study til her mind turned to mush for those.

“Well, if you can prove th-” Alex cut herself off, her eyes widened as a small blue and bronze badge fell into her hand, the large letter “P” standing out bright and bold. “Holy shit.”

“What is… Alex!” Kara appeared next to her and tightly wrapped her arms around her sister. “I knew you’d get it!”

Alex couldn’t help beaming at the sight of the prefect’s badge sitting on the table. She’d known she was in the running for it but hadn’t imagined in a million years that she’d be the one to get it. A part of her worried that she’d only gotten it because people felt bad for her because of her father’s disappearance, but the less self-deprecating part of her knew she’d earned it.

Alex melted into her sister’s arms and watched as the younger girl happily played with the badge, pinning it to various locations on her jumper to see how it looked. Kara kissed the side of her head and hugged her a little tighter.

“I’m proud of you.”

Alex managed, just barely, not to instantly break down in tears, instead only smiling widely up at her sister as she reached up to return the hug.

“Thanks, Kara.”

There was a pop outside, causing both girls to jump, hands instinctively going for their wands. There was a knock on the door as they both relaxed, giving each other identical, bashful grins.

“Guess Sara’s here.”


	2. Gaining Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sara's finally here! Also time to dive into the actual plot a little bit (just a little).

Sara stood on the front porch of the Danvers beachfront townhouse. The crisp, salty sea air stung her cheek as she rocked from side to side, waiting for one of the Danvers sisters to come let her and her father in. Her father stood next to her, both of them decked out in normal-ish looking muggle clothes as they waited.

There was a short pause that seemed to stretch on for an eternity before the door swung open, revealing the youngest of the two siblings.

Kara was practically beaming up at her as she pulled her into the house and Sara couldn’t help feeling like she was missing something as Kara practically shoved her towards the dining table where Alex was also busy grinning like a loon. Sara felt her heart lift slightly at the sight, even if she was somewhat confused by the sudden happiness Alex was alluding.

“Hey Lance,” Alex’s cheeks were dusted red and Sara smirked down at her, still not completely sure what was happening but choosing not to break the fragile state of joy that permeated the room.

“What’s got you in such a good mood? Happy to see me?” Sara gently shoved at Alex’s shoulder and watched as the other girl rolled her eyes at her.

“You wish. I’m just thinking about how much I’m gonna love holding all this power over your head,” Alex crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk and Sara felt her eyebrow raise automatically.

“If that was a short joke it was a really bad…” Sara started to say but was cut off as Alex held her hand out to her. Sara glanced down and instantly a genuine grin overtook her features. “You made prefect!”

“She did! Isn’t the badge pretty?” Kara appeared at her side, practically glowing and suddenly Sara understood why they were both so happy, it was probably the first bit of good news they’d gotten all summer.

“Congratulations, Alex. You’ll make an amazing prefect,” her father stepped up, clasping a hand firmly over Alex’s shoulder and squeezing gently. Sara resisted the urge to laugh as Alex flushed, her eyes drifting to the floor. “Maybe you’ll help keep this one out of trouble,” he teased, knocking his boot-clad foot against Sara’s shin.

“I’m not sure that’s possible,” Alex grinned. “If anything I’m going to be the one stuck giving her detention.”

“Hey!”

“I don’t know why you’re acting like it’s not true,’ her dad chuckled. “Just don’t get expelled and keep your grades up and I’ll be happy.”

“I’m not sure if I should feel insulted or not.”

“So, who’s ready to go shopping?” Her father ignored her. “The sooner we go the less likely we are to get caught up in the back to school traffic,” her father glanced at the two Danvers sisters. “You two have everything you’ll need?”

“Yep, we got our letters right before you got here so we’re all set,” Alex held up her letter in response.

“Okay, then let’s get going.”

The four of them made their way outside past the anti-disapparition spells and stood in a mini circle. Her father held out his arm for all three of them to grab and almost instantly Sara felt the familiar feeling of being tugged through a straw and she forced herself not to throw up as she appeared in one of the side streets in Diagon Alley.

She hated apparating with a passion, she’d rather travel any other way if she had a choice, broom, magical beast, fireplace or even one of the flushing toilets the ministry used for its employees. Anything was better than apperating. She didn’t say anything though as she straightened out her clothes and dusted some imaginary dust off her shoulders, trying to give herself a moment to recover.

“Why don’t you two go head over to Madame Malkins and get yourselves some new robes, I swear both of you shot up three inches this summer.” Her father tossed her and Alex each a small bag that, upon further inspection, were filled to the brim with newly minted galleons. “I’m going to take Kara over to Magical Menagerie and we’ll meet back up at Flourish & Blotts to get your textbooks,” her father had barely managed to finish over the excited squeak Kara let out and Sara shared a look with Alex over the younger girl’s head.

Alex had confided in her that it was a Danver’s family tradition to get their kids their first pet when they started their third year at Hogwarts and that she was worried about Kara not being able to get hers since things were so messed up at home. Sara had made sure to pass the information along to her father, knowing he’d make sure that the younger girl got her pet.

Sara reached over and grabbed Alex’s hand. She laced their fingers together as she tugged her out into the main street with a wave. “Okay, we’ll meet you there. Thanks, dad,” Alex laughed lightly next to her as they made their way farther down the street, dodging between other shoppers as they made their way towards their destination. Sara let go of Alex’s hand and wrapped an arm around her torso instead, and Alex slung her arm over her shoulders in return.

“So, real talk. How’re you holding up?” Alex leaned over and whispered in her ear. Sara pointedly kept the smile plastered across her face, though it felt even faker than before.

“Honestly? I’m not sure if I want to cry or punch someone… or both. It’s just… it’s only been four months and they’ve already given up. It hurts you know? That’s my sister,” Sara sighed, she felt the tears welling up in her eyes and she blinked them away.

“I know the feeling. I’m so mad right now but at the same time I just want to curl up in a ball and never leave my room,” Alex sighed. “ I’m going to check out my father’s study, see if I can find anything in there,” Alex admitted. “I just have this feeling that something’s off. Like, it doesn’t make sense that they’d give up so easily, they were two of their top Aurors and they barely seem to care that they disappeared off the face of the planet.”

“Do you think it was an inside job?” Sara tensed at the implication. She’d wondered that herself but hadn’t dared to say it out loud.

No one seemed to know exactly what happened to their family members. They’d gone out to investigate _something_ and just never came back. They were gone without a trace and no one seemed to know why or even how. And it really seemed like no one cared to find out.

“I think that something strange is going on and somehow our families got involved. I was thinking you could stay the night tonight, help me look over the room,” Alex offered and Sara knew her answer before the words even left her mouth.

“Of course I wanna help. Dad’ll let me stay over for sure so we’re good on that front. Do you have any way into his office?” Sara kept her voice even, though she was excited at the prospect of actually being able to do something, even if it turned out to be pointless.

“Yeah, I figured out how to break the enchantments last night. Turns out he was using blood magic, and since we share some of that I can get the door to open,” Alex smiled slightly, the ends of her mouth twitching upwards.

“So he’s alive?” Sara tried not to sound too relieved at the news like she didn’t have trouble believing the entire time that they could still be alive.

“Yeah, as long as the wards are up he’s still alive. And since I’m the only person in the world related to him by blood-”

“You’re the only one that can get into his study,” Sara finished her sentence, hitting her arm with her free hand as she grinned up at her.

“Which means no one’s tampered with it,” Alex perked up, her eyes leaving Sara as she glanced around them. “We’re here,” Sara glanced up and realized that they were, in fact, standing in front of Madame Malkins.

“I can’t tell you how glad I am I need new robes. I haven’t gotten new ones since second year,” Sara grumbled causing Alex to let out a bark of laughter.

“Come on shorty, let’s get some clothes,” Alex led the way into the store as Sara protested beginning considered short, at least until she realized that Alex wasn’t listening and was to busy comparing cloaks to listen to her tell her how she wasn’t short. She continued to grumble under her breath even as Alex begun to rant about the differences in cloaks.

“This one’s a little more expensive but it’s super soft. Feel the inside, I’m pretty sure it’s silk,” Alex held the cloak out for Sara and upon inspection, it did seem to be lined with silk. “It feels super comfy and it has water-proofing and self-heating spells on it,” Alex continued reading the tag. “And it turns into a tiny tent, Sara I’m so buying this.”

“You have fun in your fancy cloak, I’m going to get me a normal person cloak that doesn’t turn into a bloody tent,” Sara laughed as Alex shuffled farther into the store looking for the actual school uniforms.

She knew her father had given them some money to splurge with while they were shopping but there was no way she was buying a cloak that turned into a tent, no matter how cool it sounded. Though a part of her knew she wasn’t getting it because she could just make Alex share if she really wanted to try it out and not because she had any real self-restraint.

She grabbed a regular water-proof, self-heating cloak and followed Alex up to the front of the store where they could have their new uniforms tailored to them. Sara smiled several minutes later when she looked in the mirror and found that her new robes were no longer halfway up her shin, instead they billowed around her ankles where they belonged. Alex seemed to be similarly happy, though it might have been the cloak she was still clutching to her chest like someone might try to take it away from her. Sara wasn’t going to say anything but she was certain that Alex was going to spend hours as soon as she got the chance trying to figure out how the thing worked.

As soon as they were done breaking into her father’s office.

 

**~*~**

 

It had taken zero convincing to get her dad to let her stay the night.

Alex had barely gotten the words out of her mouth before he’d agreed, claiming that he could use the free time to work on a case he’d been neglecting. They spent the evening with Kara playing wizards chess and exploding snap until the younger girl was exhausted and ready to go to bed.

Alex had made it clear that she wanted to keep her own sister out of what they were doing, didn’t want to put her at risk if whatever they found out was worse than they were imagining. Which was why Alex made them wait over an hour after Kara went to bed to go break into her dad’s office.

“Okay, here goes nothing, _diffindo_ ,” Alex let out a hiss as a large cut appeared on her hand. “Should have used a knife.”

Sara couldn’t help the snort that escaped as Alex reached out and held her bloodied hand against the door. She watched as the handprint left behind faded into the door and a soft click sounded as the lock slid open. Alex smirked through the pain and pulled the door open as she cradled her injured hand against her chest.

“Hey, why don’t you go wrap that up real quick, we don’t need you bleeding out while we’re searching,” Sara slipped into the room behind Alex who was already shaking her head.

“There might be more blood magic locks in the room I’ll need to open. I’ll be fine,” Alex smiled as if to prove a point but it looked more like a grimace to Sara.

“Okay, just don’t hurt yourself any worse,” Sara patted Alex’s shoulder.

“That’s asking for a lot, Lance,” Sara rolled her eyes. For the daughter of a med-witch, Alex was terrible at taking care of herself. “I’ll try to see what’s in the desk if you want to check the bookshelf. Hopefully, he left some papers or something here instead of at his office.”

Sara nodded, already making her way across the room as Alex sat down at the desk and started to attempt to open the various drawers with a surprising amount of success. Sara started reading over the spines of the books with a critical eye, her eyes widening as she read the names of some very old, powerful spellbooks.

“Uh, Alex. Did you know your father collected spellbooks. There are dozens of books on offensive and defensive magic here. I’m pretty sure some of these belong in the Wizarding History Museum. Holy cow,” Sara moved on to the next section. “There are a bunch of books onwards here as well.”

“Anything for healing magic?”

“Um… oh yeah, here we are. The bottom half of this shelf are books on healing spells… this shelf’s full of wards… this one’s got a ton of potions books… advanced charms and transfiguration spellbooks…”

“What on earth was he working on?” Alex asked as she glanced up from the desk where she was busy searching through the various drawers on the left-hand side.

“I really don’t know, most of these are super powerful spell books though, I recognize some of the titles from our History of Magic class. Several of these were thought to have been lost or destroyed centuries ago…”

“So why does he have them?”

“I wouldn’t know, he’s your dad,” Sara shrugged. “There are some history books here as well, not as many of them as the others though.”

“I’ll read through them later, they’re out in the open so they can’t be what he was trying to hide. This drawer is locked though so I think it might have something in it,” Alex jiggled the locked knob in her hand. She unwrapped her injured hand and almost immediately several drops of blood splattered across the knob. There was a click and the blood faded away as the drawer slid open.

Alex reached inside and pulled out a trio of hand-bound leather journals. Each one was slightly older than the last, the black leather on the oldest worn nearly to a dark grey while the newest one was still rigid to the touch. Alex let out a gasp as she opened the newest one, placing it on the table for Sara to see.

“Is it your dad’s?” Sara asked, peering over Alex’s shoulder at the crisp lettering in the journal.

“Yeah, this is definitely his handwriting,” Alex looked inside the other two journals as well. ‘They all are.”

Sara reached out, running her fingers along the spine of the oldest of the journals.

“Do you think…”

“I’m gonna find out… here, help me get the books off the shelf into my bag, it’s got an undetectable extension charm so they’ll all fit, I won't have time to read through all of them before school starts but we might need them. Dad likes puzzles and I’d bet money that’s why they’re all here,” Alex glanced back at the massive bookshelves lining the back wall.

“Okay, what are you going to do?”

“Try to find out what’s in these journals.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently working on the third chapter, where we finally get to meet someone the other characters. Comments are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr about this story (or Sanvers or Avalance), my user name is the same there as it is here.


End file.
